22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Short on Time
Short on Time by Nyoko With Doctor Orkney and her scientist team deployed near the Lyrin boarder. The Ayanami had little to do but wait. Wait for a distress signal or a extraction signal. They had left Laurel and the surface of a icy frozen wate land to conduct a dig for rare alien artifacts. It has been the hope that of the research team that by understanding the nature of of the ancient Hobzobie it many unlock the secrets behind poloron radiation. Thus an e tended stay has been ordered by Doctor Orkney on this commets surface. Nyoko had no real idea of how long the standby would last. The ship it's self had been under incredible stress. The strain came from the constant security needed to ensure Dr. Orkneys work doesn't fall into enemy hands. Was events as they have been, this was proving to be a challenge for the crew of the Ayanami. Then there was the constant state of yellow alert. Nothing was more taxing then this condition. Yellow meant a fast upgrade to battle stations. She considered this a very important strategy in the event of a lock down order or to engage an enemy ship. However this came at a price. It meant that shift cycles were to merge from three to two. Everyone is expected to be on standby for 16 hours while the other half got 8 hours of rest. Then limitations are placed on the holodeck, recreation halls, and lunch hours. Security is security is dispatched to key locations such as the bridge and engineering. A week and a half this went on. The long shifts were beginning to wear on the crew. Finally on the 10th day Nyoko decided that the ship needed to resupply, even if they were only half way through their given resupply period. She plotted it out in her head though. A trick she learned from the captain Koostin. Nyoko knew that any request would be denied. But a quick diversion to Deep Space Nine may do the crew well while they waited for their request to be reviewed. A process that she knew took most of the day. Then on the 10th morning of condition yellow she gave the order. No one objected to it. The ship arrived at Deep Space Nine and granted it was only for a short stay it was down time non-the-less. Chief Werner was the first to put his request for leave. Nyoko want sure how serious it was. She had to deny his 10 day request for a Risa vacation. In a huff of utter disbelief upon reading the request, Nyoko hit the denied button in a grumble, "he has to be fucking kidding me." Then she took a long moment to consider the redicoluse nature of the request. Nyoko wanted to go to Risa for 10 days and if she couldn't go, Werner was sure ad he'll not going. However she did approve him for time ashore on Deep Space 9 as well as a large majourity of the crew. The other half the ones on the sleep shift got extra hours of rest. This too was a good compromise to the alternative of facing another 16 hour cycle. All those who went across had 10 hours to visit not included time for rest. Then in the morning the ship would leave to make it's trip back to the Lyrin boarder, and back to yellow alert. Nyoko had some business to take care of though. Lt Cryus extended absence had started to annoy her a great deal. Security was the key objective of this mission and her security chief was of doing who knows what under the gias of a doctor’s note. In response Nyoko had to promote Erys to be the senior security officer in his Cryus's absence. Although she had potential she lacked the experience. The hours slipped by and Nyoko accomplished all that she wanted to get done. The Ayanami would leave in eight hours. So she decided to head to bar for a quick beer before returning for the evening. Qurks Bar was filled with all kinds of spacer life. Among the crowed was Werner. He approached Nyoko and invited her to sit with him and Erys. Nyoko agreed to and followed. Upon arriving sat down across from the young security officer and the two exchanged smiles and greetings. They engaged in polite casual conversation. This was the ongoing theme between the two. The conversation was always pleasant but never anything meaningful was said. Then Joy appeared out from the crowd. Nyoko was quick in identifying that her uniform had shrunk. After lengthy conversation it became clear Commander Dulan was testing out new tactic of seduction for her boy friend. It was then her portable tablet vibrated. It almost caught Nyoko by surprise. As suddenly her pants were vibrating. It took a moment delay the. She quickly checked. It was a text message. When she read the name her lips drew info a genuine smile. There morning attainment had fallen through due to a scrabble order on the Nimitz. Now they were returning just now. It was almost instantly Werner, whom had been the only one left at the table, became unimportant. Nyoko was off in her own world with her data padd. TXT: Tanaka Hann "Hey sorry about today. Are you still free?" She tapped out a replied, "yes! I am @ the bar, do u want a drink?" Before Nyoko Could make her way to the bar below Hann was already emerging from the crowed. Nyoko immediately hopped to her feet to meet him. The two exchanged warm greetings. All the while Werner slipped off without a word deciding it was time for a shower and bed. The two spent the first hour they had of Nyoko's fleeting time walking the promonod. They stopped and shared a moment sipping ice tea as they caught up with one another on the happenings of the last few weeks. This was always the trouble for the two. They would go weeks without seeing one another. Both ha to answer the military's call at a moment notice as it had been this morning for Hann, the man in Nyoko's life. He was indeed the man in her life. In the year they had come to meet, it had been an encounter after encounter of a growing relationship. It was simple at first. Nyoko admired Hann's cool reserved mannerisms. When anything was overwhelming Nyoko he was there to set her straight. Then there was his intellect and skill with technology. He knew systems inside and out. When they were stationed at Earth Space Dock, Nyoko came to him for all her technological needs. She had even let him do a diagnostic on her ship while Miss Chen was away on vacation back packing in China. It was uncanny for Nyoko at first to consider anything serious. The two would be together one week and then apart the next several weeks. But then there were the video conferences they had while they were apart. Something that had become special time they both looked forward to as often as their work would allow. Hann brought balance her mind. As an effect of this it seemed like he was always in her head, always realizing the deeper issues behind her stoic captain’s face of hers. Few could see past her professionalism when she stood on the bridge. Among the names that could like Werner, Laurel, and Mathais, now it Hann had done so. What luck she thought out loud to herself when she privately reflected about this. Hann was neither subordinate, nor superior, nor was he a dirty NCO. He was collogue, a comrade, another person whom have dictated a life to the service like herself. Then of course he was amazingly handsome. The familiar Asian features of his face, nose, eyes, and hair, especially his hair were what stood out most. The long straight and jet black reminded her of photographs of the Samurai men. It was these features that took her back to a simpler time. A time before she had the responsibilities of the federation placed on her small shoulders. A time when she lived in Japan among those whom shared her ethnicity. Hann was Japanese and so was she. The attraction was strong for both of them. They were even described as a gorgeous pair by Doctor Orkney a dearest of friend of hers. This had so much an effect on Nyoko that in a passing thought she fantasizes about how her mother would react to meeting Tanaka. Ayoko her mother of course as she is could likely trace Hann's name all the way back to his ancestral roots. With all these feelings and emotions she had to wonder a few times if she was in love or not. Nyoko did however take careful consideration Of this mystical word and she had decided it wasn't. Nyoko knew love. It was a feeling that had no place in the service. It was a feeling she had become familiar with early on in her career and had come to understand love as an understand it as a unconditional agreement between partners. It may be fact that at this time she and Tanaka were partners they certainly had no unconditional agreement. Always will their starships be in between them and their missions will forever forcing them on separate journines. When Nyoko had loved some thirteen years ago she was ready to toss her hard work at becoming a starship helmsman all away. She recalled the feeling left behind when she read Alex’s name on the casualty list. In the face of the amount of time she had given Starfleet it seemed to her forging a bond of that caliber would a silly investment. It was clear Nyoko loved her time spent with Tanaka. It was time spent positivity, both her emotional state and her physical pleasures. To him he was the closest of friends, the dearest, among the very few who shared a meaningful arrangement such as this and not just one of her many flings in the past. That’s all she was able to have she believed in the privacy of her thoughts. The minutes raced away and their conversation had found a low. They talked about a lot of topics such as work, holoprograms he was interested in sharing with her, recent family develops, and a possible vacation to Risa together just the two. Just as the clock turned to 0100 hours, Nyoko knew she only had four hours of sleep time left before she had to be on the bridge in the morning. It put a harsh damper on her moon that things had moved so quickly this evening. Hann quickly picked up on her saddening expression. He had even considered being the reasonable one and thought up some possible excuses to conclude their data. Not out of dislike for Nyoko but out of genuine care, last thing he wanted was her edge dulled by lack of rest. But before he could say anything Nyoko had come up with a solution to this lack of time. “I don’t have much time left,” she said softly letting the sad news linger. Han responded with a curt nod. “Maybe you could come back with me and spend the few hours I have left together?” She asked. It was her attempt to defy time. IF they had parted it may have been weeks before the two were together again and she was not having that. She wanted Tanaka now, like she did the last time they were together a night. In the moments of anticipation Hann considered the question as her passion swelled in her emotional state. She moved closer very close, and her eyes were locked upon his and she lifted her head upwards slightly sending him a signal to kiss her. Hann did not. It was very public place and it wasn’t his way of showing that kind of affection openly. He took her hand and agreed to spend the night with her. It came at a bit of surprise to Hann that she longed for his touch. The two departed for Nyoko’s Room on board the Ayanami. Once the door closed they let loose their passions which drove them into a lustful frenzy of long connecting kisses. Their hands explored each other’s hair and back side absently. In one sweep Nyoko was in his arms and then repositioned to be upon him as he laid back on the couch. Straddling him now she looked down upon his smooth face. She loved this part and her hand went to his hair tie setting the long black hair free. With her pinning him now the two explored the pleasures of touch with the occasional discarding of an article of clothing until they embarrassed one another bare. The intercourse was passionate as well. Everything Nyoko expected. Better this time around in fact. Results achieved by the two spent less time testing each other and more time focusing on lessons learned from the last time they had conducted this primal ritual. It ended in a climatic manner too, one that left Nyoko glowing as she rested the side of her face upon his breast. She fell asleep feeling like a women that night more womanly then she had in all the weeks they had been apart. But it came with a price as well, as does all things. She was going to be exulted on the bridge tomorrow morning. Short Story: Addition by Tanaka Hann The door slips slowly shut, he pressed his hand against its surface to slow it enough to make its normal swishing sound completely silent. It was moments like this being a engineer paid off. Hi taped his com badge cupping his hand over it to muffle the response form the Nimitz. “Nimitz here !!” Show responded “ Whisper Show, I don’t want to wake someone up. Have the items in the transporters pattern buffers sent directly to me and Modulate the beam a bit so Ayanami’s sensors don’t pick up the transport. “ Tanaka watched as the sealed tray and long meter long rosewood box materialized on the floor. Tugging his jacket down, he silently picked each one up and placed them on Ny’s table. Opening the Long thin rosewood box he smiled knowing she would appreciate this , then reached in to pull out a purple lotus and a small scroll written on rice paper parchment. Sliding the silk cuff form the scroll he checked the lettering to make sure it had not smeared, reading it quickly. “Good morning Honda , May the rising sun grace your ships travels, and bring you home safe. …..Tanaka” With that she quickly rolled it back up slipping the silk cuff back on, placing it on the tray . He turned towards the door, knowing She would have a good morning. His calm smile on his face as he left her Quarters. As the door closed the smells of the meal started filling the air, scents of the steaming miso soup and tamagoyaki would not take long to reach her cabin to wake her. As the blade sat in is case yet to be found. Category:Short Story